El Gran Oso de Ojos Azules
by BrianHoper
Summary: One-shoot Caitlyn x Vi. Corto relato escrito por alguien en busca de los brazos de Morfeo.


**Hola gente! ¿Cómo andáis? Bueno, aquí os traigo un one-shoot de lo mejorcito de Piltover. Ya sé, quizá este tema, incluso éste argumento, esté algo trillado ya. Pero bueno, hoy me apetecía ser tradicional, por decirlo de algún modo, y seguir los canones implícitos sobre ésta pareja. Sólo espero que os guste y os entretengáis leyendo. Bueno, éste OS lo escribí estando medio sobada, así que si notáis algún error, -que no os extrañe- me lo comentáis. Y bueno, repito, espero que os guste y os entretengáis con la lectura ^^**

**ADVERTENCIA: Éste OS es de clasificación M por razones más que obvias. Por favor, si no os agradan éste tipo de relatos, FF está lleno de relatos que pueden ser más de vuestro agrado.**

**DISCLAIMER: League of Legends y todos sus personajes -y mi alma- son propiedad de RIOT, yo sólo tomo sus personajes y juego a las casitas con ellos.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>EL GRAN OSO DE OJOS AZULES<strong>_

Nunca fue de las personas que juzgaban un libro por su portada. Para ella, cualquiera era un completo desconocido, incluso aquellos junto con los que ha pasado años.

Eran todos completos desconocidos. Sus ojos, castaños, vacíos y distantes, ya los había visto cualquiera de la ciudad. Pero quien la conociera bien, quien se hubiera ganado su corazón, habría visto unos ojos muy distintos.

Todos, completos desconocidos. Su voz, carente de afecto y llena de autoridad, habría dado calor en las noches más frívolas a aquella persona merecedora de su cariño.

Nadie sabía qué misterioso aroma escondían las hebras de su cabello azabache. Era un misterio la suavidad de su piel, el sabor de sus labios. Y es que para muchos, excepto para esa persona única en el mundo, la Sheriff Caitlyn era una divinidad inalcanzable.

Todos completos desconocidos. Incluso llevando siglos junto a ellos.

Caitlyn jamás pensó que su querida persona, la vencedora entre todas, la que consiguió no sólo robar su corazón, si no asentarse y vivir donde antes le tenía, podía llegar a tener una voz tan aguda y femenina. La voz de Vi normalmente era bastante grave y masculina, generalmente ronca y estridente. Aquella noche, entre las sábanas de la cama de la Sheriff, demostró que Vi podía ser muy distinta a como se mostraba en la calle o en la Liga.

Y es que, por resumirlo, Vi era tímida. Tímida cuando la Sheriff, inesperadamente, la abrazó por la retaguardia. Tímida cuando ésta depositó un beso en su nuca. Tímida cuando la tumbó en la cama bocabajo y se sentó sobre sus posaderas. Tímida cuando la comenzó a desnudar entre besos en la espalda...

Nunca pensó que su rebelde pelirrosa, esta vez sumisa, se quedaría quieta, ahogando suaves suspiros contra la almohada, clavando las uñas en el colchón mientras la castaña dominaba su cuerpo a su antojo, acariciaba su corto y loco cabello, besando su columna, mordisqueando la piel de sus hombros, acudiendo de vez en cuando a su oído para susurrarle palabras sordas que no harían más que acalorar más a la de debajo. Las manos de la Sheriff acariciaban el ya desnudo abdomen de la más joven, sugiriendo ir más allá con algún esporádico viaje hacia el pubis.

Caitlyn interrogaba a Vi con suaves e insinuantes murmullos. Pedía permiso educadamente, esperaba la respuesta que le permitiría alzar a la pelirrosa hacia el cielo para que pudiera acariciar los astros. El pudor estrangulaba bestialmente la garganta de la antigua criminal, consiguiendo emitir únicamente algún que otro suspiro ahogado contra la tela del cojín.

Y es que ninguna de las dos sabría decir cómo habían terminado en esa tesitura. Lo único que se les venía a la cabeza -si es que en ese momento sus mentes no estaban ocupadas por algo que no fuera la otra- era una lluvia de bromas hacia la Sheriff por parte de Vi, bromas que insinuaban actividades prohibidas entre ambas. Todo lo que pudiera venir después de que Caitlyn aceptara el reto indirecto que Vi lanzaba de forma inconsciente y completamente guiada por su forma de ser se convirtió en un misterio olvidado ahogándose en la soberbia danza del tiempo.

Se escuchó un suspiro cuyos decibelios superaban a otros que habían llenado la estancia momentos antes. Una bocanada caliente que huyó entre los labios ansiosos de la pelirrosa cuando la mano de Caitlyn incursionó más allá de la barrera de sus bragas. Vi se sujetó con fuerza al edredón, que ese momento se arremolinaba bajo uno de sus brazos. Intentaba controlar ese salvaje e indomable flujo de magma ardiente que corría libre por sus venas acompañado de miles de truenos que extorsionaban todos y cada uno de los nervios de Vi y que tenían su origen de allí donde la mano de Caitlyn trabajaba. Sintió la boca de la dominante en su oído, jadeando levemente.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?-Su voz agravada y sensual inundó, junto con otro relámpago provocado por aquellos dichosos dedos, sus cinco sentidos.- ¿Te gusta cuando toco... aquí?

Tras aquella pregunta básicamente retórica, sus dedos inundaron el interior aterciopelado de la joven y rozaron con sus yemas el tejido del que estaban rodeados. Vi profirió un grito anormalmente agudo, llevando una de sus manos hacia la de Caitlyn, que continuaba arrancando jadeos descontrolados a la rebelde. La velocidad de sus avezados dedos aumentaba a cada segundo, provocando que estos suspiros aumentaran el ritmo acompasados con ellos. Gotas de sudor recorrían la frente y las mejillas acaloradas de la que estaba siendo acariciada. La mano activa paró de moverse y se salió de su lugar. Vi fue girada boca arriba. Evitó la ardiente y penetrante mirada de la castaña, que observaba su cuerpo desnudo de arriba a abajo. Sólo sintió que la cama rechinaba ante el movimiento de la Sheriff y de repente, una suave y húmeda sensación se alojó entre sus piernas, volviendo a poner en marcha su respiración de por sí agitada. Una lengua hambrienta se abría paso allí donde residían sus lamentos. La pelirrosa boqueó con más desesperación. Su vista se nubló, los espasmos le dificultaban la tarea de tomar aire. Sus manos fueron directas a los cabellos de quien le proporcionaba tanto placer. Había momentos en los que los espasmos se volvían insoportables y su cuerpo llegaba a su límite, por lo que intentaba que Caitlyn parara lo que estaba haciendo para intentar recuperarse, pero en vano. La Sheriff era obstinada y no iba a detenerse hasta conseguir lo que quería.

-Cait... Por favor...-Vi se incorporó costosamente, empujando el hombro de la mencionada.-No... No puedo...

-Vi, resiste. Verás como te termina gustando.-Respondió Caitlyn, retirando la palma de Vi de su hombro y continuando con lo suyo.

-Cup... Cupcake...-Vi volvió a incorporarse y a llevar las manos hacia su jefa.

-Veo que no te quieres quedar quieta...-La Sheriff, cansada de las intervenciones de la pelirrosa para que parase, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario.

Vi se quedó en la cama desnuda, con las piernas abiertas y jadeante. Tras rebuscar durante unos segundos por los cajones, Caitlyn sacó las esposas de repuesto, las cuales guardaba junto a otros dos pares y sus respectivas llaves. Volvió a la cama y se subió a ella, acercándose a Vi que intentó retroceder viendo las intenciones de su superior. No consiguió escapar, pues Caitlyn se abalanzó sobre ella y encadenó sus muñecas a la cabecera de la cama.

-Queda bajo arresto, bandida.-Se mofó la Sheriff pícaramente para después pasar su lengua por los labios de la recién detenida.-A ver si así te quedas quietecita y me dejas trabajar en paz...-Susurró por último acariciando con su boca el oído de la rebelde para ir descendiendo con ardientes besos por su cuello y pechos, culminando de nuevo tras el viaje por su abdomen en su entrepierna.

Una sinfonía de chillidos y resuellos volvieron a inundar el cuarto en cuestión de segundos. Caitlyn devoraba sin piedad la intimidad de Vi, metiendo y sacando su lengua con rapidez en su vagina, alternando las penetraciones con frecuentes visitas a su clítoris y pequeños mordiscos en los labios menores.

Vi, como humana que era, terminó por romperse y ceder ante los deseos de su captora, que dejó de chupar y se incorporó para observar cómo la aparentemente fuerte y ruda pelirrosa se tensaba y contraía los músculos con un débil gruñido, víctima de un orgasmo arrasador.

Caitlyn se acomodó sobre ella, frente con frente, estiró sus brazos y liberó a la pelirrosa de sus cadenas.

-¿A que te ha gustado?-Murmuró cerca de sus labios.

Vi los acarició con los suyos en un débil beso que enterneció en lo más hondo a la fría y calculadora Sheriff, que respondió con la misma suavidad.

-Parecías muy lanzada, siempre con esas bromas de nosotras dos...-Comentó la castaña, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos la mejilla de Vi.- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

La vigilante de Piltover no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, manteniéndolos cerrados mientras la Sheriff repartía diminutos besos por su cuello.

Tampoco se atrevió a abrirlos cuando sintió que su jefa se retiraba de la cama, sonaban pequeños sonidos sordos, y volvía a subir de nuevo. Sólo los abrió para poder ver cómo su jefa se subía a horcajadas sobre su cabeza y, postura por la cual Vi pudo comprobar que su superior se había quitado las bragas. Aquella mirada lujuriosa que Caitlyn le dedicaba dejó claro qué era lo que esperaba de ella.

Vi, tumbada en la cama sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos desde abajo, rodeó sus caderas con las manos, hincó decidida su cara en las ingles y pasó la lengua firme pero parsimoniosamente por toda la longitud de la hendidura. Caitlyn se mordió el labio inferior sonriente, ahogando un leve gemido complacido y manteniendo contacto visual con aquel abismo azul que registraba cada uno de sus movimientos. Vi imitó en todo lo posible los actos que su jefa llevó a cabo con anterioridad para arrastrarla al éxtasis y pareció lograrlo en contadas ocasiones en las que Caitlyn gritó y tiró de su cabello con fuerza. La antigua criminal, con los ánimos redoblados, osó morder la zona y tirar en ocasiones, haciendo que la otra moviera las caderas contra su boca. Estiró su cuello tatuado para hacer más profundo aquel beso pecaminoso. Nuevos estremecimientos asolaron el esbelto cuerpo de la joven comisaria. Vi osciló su lengua dentro de la muchacha con maestría. La sacaba y la volvía a meter. Acariciaba el clítoris, delineaba los labios y burlaba a la Sheriff besando el interior de los muslos. Vi iba adquiriendo técnica con cada segundo que pasaba, y con el transcurso de los minutos Caitlyn era incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, por lo que se echó hacia atrás, de espaldas sobre el cuerpo de su subordinada. La vigilante inclinó la cabeza para poder continuar su tarea. Una mano se paseó tranquila por su abdomen, originando temblor allá donde rozaban sus callosos dedos. Los gemidos de la otra aceleraron hasta tocar la cima con un esplendoroso y placentero grito. Vi se sentó en la cama, observando a su jefa, que rodeaba su cintura con las piernas. Agarró de sus dos brazos y tiró, sentándola también sobre ella. Caitlyn la abrazó y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su mejor agente, acariciando su espalda. Vi comenzó a besar su cuello para aumentar los vestigios del orgasmo de su jefa.

-Eres... Un jodido fenómeno...-Se permitió blasfemar la educada mujer.

Vi sonrió entre beso y beso.

Y es que cada misterio que la dueña de Piltover escondiera bajo su seria apariencia sólo serían revelados a aquella mujer de oscuro pasado, de corazón humilde y espíritu salvaje.

Caitlyn nunca fue de las personas que juzgaban un libro por su portada. Para ella, cualquiera era un completo desconocido, incluso aquellos junto con los que ha pasado años. Y desde luego, Vi era un libro que se pensaba leer hasta el final, y lo repetiría un millón de veces si hacía falta. Porque Vi no era accesible para cualquiera, era única en su especie, singular e irrepetible. Jamás volvería a encontrar a alguien como ella, Vi era...

-Mi preciosa agente...-Murmuró en su oído, provocando otra sonrisa.- Mi gran y valiente oso de hermosos ojos azules...

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdo que un review siempre anima a escribir más, pero eso no significa que esteis sujetos a dejarlos. Vuestra simple lectura basta ^^ Eso no quitará de que yo deje de escribir. Un beso y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!<strong>


End file.
